


Geminid Meteor Shower

by SweetDreamsPanda



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Chinese jokes, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm back with Geminis again, M/M, Minghao is a good friend, Policeman Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Teacher Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Wonwoo is based off of my calc teacher, meteor showers, soonhui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDreamsPanda/pseuds/SweetDreamsPanda
Summary: “This is a reminder that the Geminid Meteor Shower has been continuing, and in fact, today, 12/14, is the best day to view the meteor shower during a clear night!”Junhui wants his boyfriend, Soonyoung, to watch the meteor shower with him. And they are both whipped for each other fun times
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Geminid Meteor Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Jun’s Twitter/Weibo posts! And the pairing is definitely Soonhui because they are SVT's resident Geminis. Note again that this is a work of pure fiction and imagination, please don’t take it any more seriously :D. 
> 
> Side note- tell me if you guys have seen the meteor showers, it’s been cloudy where I live so haven’t seen it ;-;

Junhui’s phone buzzed on the couch, but he didn’t reach for it just yet because he was keeping his eyes peeled on the TV.

_“This is a reminder that the Geminid Meteor Shower has been continuing, and in fact, today, 12/14, is the best day to view the meteor shower during a clear night!”_

Junhui noted down this piece of information in his head, and then proceeded to reach his phone. It was a WeChat message from Minghao.

_Ge, daily reminder that you’re gonna be late if you don’t leave the house now._

Junhui smiled. Minghao was a dependable person, and even though they had gone down separate career paths after college, Minghao was still Junhui's _that friend_.

Junhui picked up his briefcase filled with graded student homework, snatched one last glance at the TV before turning it off, and proceeded to scamper out the door. He had a short day today since the class rotation system meant that he only needed to teach the morning classes.

*

“Morning, Junhui,” Wonwoo, a close colleague, greeted him as he walked into the staff room to grab some printer paper.

“Good morning, Wonwoo!” Junhui greeted back. Seeing as Wonwoo was grabbing scantrons, Junhui remarked, “Let me guess, Calc is having a test today?”

“Yeah, the poor things,” Wonwoo smirked unforgivingly.

“Well, have fun with that, I will be teaching my kids things that they might actually use!” Junhui laughed.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. “If you can call teaching your kids about luosifen because it’s a Chinese phrase _useful_.”

Junhui stuck his tongue out at Wonwoo and left the staff room to prepare for class. Junhui, being the only teacher and thus the Chair of the Chinese department, was well liked by his students because he basically gave no tests. See, Junhui’s main philosophy on teaching was, well, have fun. And thus, he taught his classes with his self made lessons and a bubbling personality.

Oh, was it hard at times because there was no one to help him in the department? Yes. But did he love his job? Yes. Just like Soonyoung did.

Speaking of Soonyoung, Junhui, seeing as there was still 20 minutes before class, sent Soonyoung a text:

_Can you get off work early? There’s a meteor shower today. If not, just stay safe._

_Love, Junnie_

5 minutes later…

_Maybe._

_I’ve got a ten minute break now._

_How’s Junnie doing?_

_Am at the school now, trying to stuff paper into my printer to print out a worksheet_

_Haha. Poor paper._

_Soonie, I definitely know u are making fun of me T_T_

_Okay okay my bad_

_Well my worksheet’s printing so the paper doesn’t have any problems, it’s evidently you who has problems [hmph]. Also, please don’t spill coffee on your police uniform during your break, it was so hard to get out the stain last time ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)_

_Hahaha Junnie u r so cute_

_I need to go back to work now okay_

_I’ll try to come home early_

_Okay~ focus on work and stay safe, Soonie_

_Will do, Junnie_

Perfect timing. Just as Junhui read Soonyoung’s last line of text, the printer had finished printing the 50 copies of the worksheet he needed and there was about 5 minutes until class started. Junhui, as standard procedure for his classroom, turned his phone off and placed the copies of the worksheet on each student’s desk before they came in, to save time. They had a lot of things to go over today. It was always gratifying to see his intermediate students being able to start to form simple sentences and nail their pronunciation right the first time. Chinese, as a language, was definitely hard, Junhui knew, so he didn’t put more burden on his students by testing them, instead preferring to give them creative projects to allow his students showcase their understanding in different ways.

“So, class, we’re going to talk about occupations today!” Junhui stood in front of the white board. “I’m a teacher right? So what do you guys call me?”

“Lǎo shī,” the class chorused.

“Right. In Chinese, to respectfully address a person of a certain occupation, you can use the person’s surname, and then occupation name itself. In fact, it’s mostly considered respectful,” Junhui explained. “So I told you guys to call me ‘Wén lǎo shī’ (Teacher Wen) on a day to day basis.”

“Okay, so the Chinese term for policeman, ‘jǐng chá’. Junhui pointed at another picture on the screen. “For example,” Junhui continued, I can say, ‘dá rǎo yí xía, quán jǐng chá, wǒ mí lù le,’ and it would mean, ‘Excuse me, Officer Kwon, I’ve gotten lost.’”

The class nodded and scribbled down some more notes.

At the end of the lecture, Junhui asked the class, “Does everybody understand?”

Nods.

“Alright, off you go then,” Junhui opened the classroom door as the school bell signaled the end of morning class.

Thanks to class rotation, Junhui had the afternoon off, so he just decided to bring the homework he had collected home to grade. In the early afternoon, the sun was quite bright, and the sky was clear.

Junhui hummed to himself as he opened his car door. He paused for a second to look at the sky. _Well, I hope it stays this clear for the night so that we can actually watch the meteor shower,_ he thought.

The rest of the afternoon was quite uneventful as Junhui just curled up on the couch with a stack of homework on hand, correcting his advanced students’ attempt at writing Chinese poetry. As the sky gradually dimmed from the sun setting, Junhui got up and stretched, and then checked his phone. Still no message from Soonyoung. Junhui inwardly sighed, but still sent a message.

_Soonie, are you coming home for dinner tonight?_

No response. Junhui sighed again and then just gave up and ordered takeout from his favorite Chinese restaurant. The sky had completely blackened by the time the takeout had arrived. Junhui ate mournfully by himself as he flipped through the TV channels, though nothing interested him. As soon as he finished eating, he took his phone, a large coat and went to their tiny little balcony; there was only enough for two chairs, but it was good enough.

Junhui pulled on his large coat before plopping down on one of the chairs. The sky was an inky black, dotted with multiple white dots, forming a star soup. Junhui squinted and tried to look for the streaks of the meteors, but after 10 minutes of not seeing any, his eyes slowly drooped and he fell asleep.

*

Soonyoung let himself in the front door of their apartment softly. He had planned to leave work on time, but was unfortunately held back by a freak accident that happened near the police station, so he had to stay back to help and manage the situation. He felt sorry for disappointing his boyfriend, hence wanting to find him as quickly as possible. After searching their small living room, storage closet, bedroom and bathroom, Soonyoung finally headed towards the balcony, where he found a sleeping Junhui.

“Junnie?” Soonyoung shook Junhui softly as a streak of light illuminated the sky out of the corner of his eye.

“Junnie!” Soonyoung yelled again, not wanting his boyfriend to miss the show. “AH!” Junhui’s big caramel eyes immediately flew open and the chair squeaked as it moved backwards two inches, but Junhui immediately calmed down as he saw Soonyoung.

“Oh, Soonie?” Junhui’s voice, still rough with sleep, was like a smooth, sweet honey and invaded Soonyoung’s senses. “You’re back?”

“Yeah, look,” Soonyoung stated impatiently, jerking his head at the night sky. Meteors.” Junhui’s eyes widened at the sight.

“Woah…” Junhui exclaimed in awe. “Soonie, the meteor shower is so pretty!”

“As expected of the meteor shower for Geminis,” Soonyoung joked, settling down in the other chair and also gazing up at the sky.

“Wait, I need to take a picture,” Junhui exclaimed, jumping up and grabbing Soonyoung to take a selfie. Soonyoung could only smile fondly as he followed along with Junhui’s antics.

*

“Alright, good morning class,” Junhui stated as students filed in the next day.

“Zǎo shàng hǎo (Good morning),” the students said back.

“I wanted to start off with a joke today that is very commonly used.”

This earned a cheer from the crowd of students. When Wén lǎo shī started off with showcasing a Chinese joke, it usually meant a very easy, lighthearted and fun day.

Much to their surprise, Wén lǎo shī pulled out his phone and opened WeChat Moments. There, they saw a photo of Wen lǎo shī and another man, with an extremely beautiful night sky as the background.

“I would like to direct your attention to this comment,” Junhui pointed at the comment.

It was from Xu Minghao.

_Ge, I’m happy that you saw the meteor shower, but you know that I don’t need any more dog food from you and Soonyoung ge right?_

“So, dog food here is used figuratively… a very popular Chinese joke is that single people are all just single doggies, and so when a couple does anything relating to affection in front of you but you're single, it’s called being given dog food… so basically, you all were just given dog food!”

Junhui laughed while the class collectively groaned.

“By the way, class, ‘gǒu liáng’ is dog food in Chinese~”

**Author's Note:**

> The dog food thing is an actual joke, I guess it's kinda like saying you're a single pringle in English? Hahaha poor students and poor Minghao in any case. Also Wonwoo is based off of my Calc teacher who literally smirks at the class when giving quizzes (the pain)
> 
> Let me know what you think via kudos and comments and thanks for reading!


End file.
